Jealous Mordecai
by DiamondDoodles
Summary: Mordecai has broken up with Rigby. Rigby is heartbroken but ended up getting cheered up by Thomas. Thomas asked him out, of course he says yes so he could move on. Mordecai is jealous and realised that he still loves Rigby and tries his hardest to get him back.


Full Summary: Mordecai has broken up with Rigby. Rigby is heartbroken but ended up getting cheered up by Thomas. Thomas asked him out, of course he says yes so he could move on. Mordecai is jealous and realised that he still loves Rigby and tries his hardest to get him back.

...

2 years ago, Mordecai and Rigby was happy together. Mordecai loved Rigby very much, Same with Rigby. They both shared wonderful memories with eachother but that was 2 years ago.

Now Mordecai is acting different, he doesn't cuddle with Rigby like he used to. Now he sleeps on the coach. He doesn't want to hold hands with Rigby anymore or go out on dates and if they go out on a date, Mordecai always acts like they don't go out which of course hurts Rigby.

Right now Both of them were playing videogames, usually Rigby would sit on Mordecai's lap and both would have a great time playing videogames together but Mordecai didn't want to for some weird reason. Which of course it's fine for Rigby.

"So Mordecai, I heard there is a new video game store opening up tomorrow. You wanna go, Like a date. Like we used to". Rigby asked smiling when he reamberd that time when him and Mordecai used to go to the video game store or a arcade and call it a date. He misses those times so much.

"Uhh, I don't know. I mean, we already went on a date yesterday". Mordecai replied as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"No we didn't, we just went to the movies. You acting like we don't date". Rigby replied as he crossed his arms.

"I'm Sorry okay". Mordecai says as he refused to look at Rigby.

Rigby as he looked over at Mordecai, "Look Mordecai, Why are you acting like this? You loved me 2 years ago but ever since New years Eve, you been acting like you don't love me anymore". Rigby asked softly.

"W-what, that is not true". Mordecai replied as he shooked his head.

Rigby sighed, "Yes it is true. You wouldn't sleep in the same bed with me. You don't want to go on dates, you don't want to hold hands anymore. Everytime I try to kiss or hug you, you would quickly make up a lame Excuse so I wouldn't. Everytime I say I love you...you ignore me". Rigby says as his ears went down.

Mordecai sighed as he rubbed his head, "You want to know the Truth".

Rigby nodded.

Mordecai sighed as he grabbed Rigby's hands, giving them a small squeeze, "Look Rigby, the last 2 years has been great. You made me so happy, it's was actually the best relationship I ever been in".

Rigby smiled but that smile slowly went away when he heard Mordecai says "But, on News years, I was with Margaret and i did some thinking and I realised that I'm still in love with Her. I am so sorry Rigby. I tried to forget about Margaret because I really want to be with you but i really like Margaret". Mordecai says truthfully.

Rigby looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry but I think the best think to do is- To break up, I understand". Rigby says cutting of Mordecai.

Mordecai sighed as he slowly hugged him, "I am so sorry dude. I hope this doesn't ruin our Freind Ship". Mordecai asked.

"O-f course not". Rigby replied as he faked smiled.

Mordecai smiled as he pulled away, "you still wanna go to the video game store tomorrow. Like a bro day". Mordecai asked smiling.

Rigby nodded, "S-sure".

"Great". Mordecai smiled again, "You don't mind if I visted Margaret do you?"

"Of course not". Rigby replied as he Smiled.

"Thanks Men, I guess I see you later". Mordecai smiled as he pulled Rigby into one last hug, Before walking away slowly.

"Bye". Rigby waved as he sighed when Mordecai soon was gone.

Rigby sat up on the sofa, he picked up the pillow that Belongs to Mordecai, since he does sleep downstairs now. Rigby hugged the pillow softly before letting the tears out.

(3 hours Later)

Thomas slowly opened the door, looking around, "Um Hello? Is anyone Here". Thomas asked as he walked around, spotting Rigby watching tv alone in the livingroom.

"Hey Rigby". Thomas says walking in.

Rigby sat up, staring at Thomas shockingly, "T-thomas, I didn't know you were coming back". Rigby says confused.

Thomas smiled, "Well, I am only staying here for 3 or 4 weeks, I am on vacation. Benson is letting me stay". Thomas replied smiling softly.

Rigby smiled back.

"So, How is you and Mordecai. Last time I was here, You two were all over eachother. Seriously, Mordecai wouldn't stop kissing you or telling you how amazing you are". Thomas chuckled a bit as he reambers.

"Um, actually Thomas. Me and Mordecai don't go out anymore". Rigby replied sadly.

"What Since then?" Thomas asked shocked.

"T- Today". Rigby mumbled out.

"What happened?" Thomas asked as he sat next to Rigby.

"It's actually a long story". Rigby says softly

"I have plenty of time". Thomas says as he smiled.

Rigby blushed a bit but smiled back anyway.

"Okay, well it's all started this morning".

(With Mordecai)

"So, I broken up with Him". Mordecai says as he took a sip from his coffee.

"You should've told him the truth. You can't always use me for a excuse!" Margaret says as she rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't, I felt so sorry for him". Mordecai replied as he looked away.

The truth was, Mordecai had broken up with him because he stopped having feelings for him. Everytime he would kiss Rigby, he would feel nothing. He just didn't want to hurt Rigby so he just said that he is in love with Margaret. So basically he lied to Rigby.

"Yeah but why did you even stopped loving him?. Did hurt you or something?".

"No, he was actually perfect". Mordecai replied before adding, "I admit it, I did loved him for 2 years but now, I just stopped loving him".

Margaret sighed, "Are you sure this is what you want. Are you sure you didn't made a mistake by breaking up with him". Margaret asked as Mordecai shooked his head.

"No, this is for the best".

(Back with Rigby)

"Thanks for making me Happy. I really needed some company after what happened". Rigby says as Thomas smiled, opening Rigby's and Mordecai's room. He followed Rigby to the trampoline.

"No Problem, I hope you feel better".

"I do Now, thanks again". Rigby laid down on the trampoline and pulled the covers over him.

"See you Tomorrow". Thomas says as he slowly pulled the covers over him. Walking away slowly stopping by the door, "Hey Rigby, I know it's too soon but would you like to go out tomorrow. Like a lunch date?" Thomas asked.

Rigby thought for a moment. Should he? Only just today Mordecai has broken up with him and Thomas is asking him out on a lunch date. Maybe he should move on. Thomas is only here for 3 or 4 weeks anyway. What if he falls in love with him and ended up get heartbroken when he leaves.

Rigby shooked his head to himself and smiled at Thomas, "Sure, I give you a try".

"Great Thanks. I pick you up at 4". Thomas waved as he walked anyway. Smiling to himself.


End file.
